Dysfunction
by Roninarnia
Summary: A series of One shots. Written by various members of the Stark family.OC's included. Read and Review
1. Stephanie 'Stevie'

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owner and my OCs **belong** to me.**

**Stark Siblings  
**

**Stephanie 'Stevie' Stark- aged 21  
**

**Susan Ellen Stark-21  
**

**Bethany Winter Stark- 17  
**

* * *

My first name is Stephanie, my nickname is Stevie, and my middle name is Taboo. No seriously my middle name IS Taboo.

I was the 'problem child' in the Stark family.

I wasn't always that way. Oh no I was the pretty picture perfect kid. With my mothers face and dads eyes.

I like dad's eyes but whenever I look in the mirror I think: "Dear sweet heavens my mother decided to pay me a visit and...Oh wait... that's me."

Its a typical butt-headed way to respond to seeing your mothers face and realizing its yours.

Moving on.

Mom and I never got along during my pre-teen and teenage years. I hated her for abandoning Tony and taking me, Susan, and Bethie away from dad.

My Mother never liked Tony because he's a prodigy. Mom called him a freak and wanted to get the rest of us kids away from dad before our perceived normalcy was destroyed.

I think we would have had a better chance at normalcy if mom had stayed married to dad.

The divorce messed me and Susan up badly. We where 10, Bethie was 6, and we loved our father. To us Dad was the knight in shining armor and he could do ANYTHING.

Except win a custody case.

So Susan, Bethie, and I got stuck with nutso Momma and Tony lived with an actual sane person.

* * *

Mom and I started to have explosive fights over body image of all things when I turned 16.

You see, I am kinda flat chested and pale. Mom wanted to give me BREAST IMPLANTS and put me in a tanning booth!

I responded by running away. The police brought me back of course even though I begged and pleaded not to.

After that I became rebellious. I started shaving my hair and dying it blue, wearing sleeveless T-shirts with heavy metal bands on them, wearing tons of piercings, and ragged old jeans.

I also started drinking. I am in fact the one who introduced my brother Tony to alcohol BUT it was an accident (He was about 13 at the time.)

Here's what happened.

One day Tony was visiting and he was sitting in my room with me. At some point he asked for a drink.

I had two thermos's in my room. One had normal coke and one had rum coke My sister Susan had decided to play a trick on me by switching thermos's and Tony drank the wrong one. By the time Tony left he was drunk out of his mind and I was trying to figure out why I wasn't.

Dad wasn't to thrilled with me but he laughed about it a couple of years later.

* * *

Anyway I had became a heavy drinker but I got the scariest wake up call of my life when I was 17.

Here's what happened:

I had been at a party and had gotten drunk like usual. I had staggered out at about 12:00 AM and was trying to walk home. (Yes I realize this was stupid but drunk people usually aren't all that bright)

At some point I had to cross the street and I was struck by a car. My leg was shattered and I was pretty sober. Being hit by a car will do that to you.

Luckily the guy stopped and called an ambulance. My leg was saved but I am going to walk with a limp for the rest of my life.

Laying in that bed I realized that I could have been killed by that car or much more severely injured then I was. And if I hadn't been drunk I never would have gotten hit in the first place.

The long and the short of it: After I got out of the hospital I checked into rehab and I've been sober for 4 years.

Now I consul young people who have drinking problems.

I've kept my shaved off hair but now I wear skirts with leggings and sleeveless blouses. Also I've kept my ear and nose piercings and Mom is not proud of me in the least for getting rid of everything else.

Too bad so sad.

* * *

R**ead and review.**


	2. Susan Ellen

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owner and my OCs **belong** to me.**

**Stark Siblings  
**

**Stephanie 'Stevie' Stark- aged 21  
**

**Susan Ellen Stark-21  
**

**Bethany Winter Stark- 17  
**

* * *

I have been born into a world of silence.

I am ignored by society. Few people outside of my own family take the time to 'talk' to me.

I am lonely.

My name is Susan Ellen Stark and I am deaf.

* * *

Stephanie and I are twins. Stephanie was born with her hearing and I without. No one knows why.

None of my other siblings are deaf. Just me.

Oh sure I can talk but Mom says it sounds like I have cotton in my mouth: "Stop talking dear. It makes people nervous."

Thank you Mom (Sarcastic)

She says worse things behind my back.

I don't care...Much. I may not be my mother's dream but I have my fathers eyes so who cares?

Okay so I do care.

I care a LOT.

* * *

I love my dad. He is brilliant.

Dad took the time to learn sign language and he doesn't make fun of my voice and he tries to let me read his lips but when Daddy gets excited he talks fast so that might be asking too much of him.

After mom left dad I wondered why she took the deaf child with her. Why didn't she leave me with Daddy?

The answer is easy. She wanted to hurt daddy and taking all of his girls away was the easiest way to do it.

Even though my voice makes her nervous. Go figure.

* * *

I have a...Interesting relationship with Stevie. When we where 16 and Stevie lost her mind and started drinking. I despised her for it.

My logic was drinking created more problems then it solved. The incident with Tony only confirmed this belief.

I started playing pranks on Stevie. Replacing her beer with Root Beer, putting fake poo on her bed, and then booby trapping the couch among other things.

Then Stevie got hit by a car. I was SO scared. We all thought she had died.

Luckily she only came out of it with a limp. Dad called it Luck.

* * *

I live in Honolulu and have a good job teaching deaf children how to speak. I also have a dog that helps me to 'hear' things. His name is Mr. Gibbs.

* * *

R**ead and review. Deaf people are easily distracted because they depend on sight.  
**


	3. Bethany Winter Stark-Braun

**Iron man armored adventures belongs to its owner and my OCs **belong** to me.**

**Stark Siblings  
**

**Stephanie 'Stevie' Stark- aged 21  
**

**Susan Ellen Stark-21  
**

**Bethany Winter Stark- 17  
**

* * *

My name is Bethany Winter Stark and I'm the baby of the family.

If you had to put labels on us: Stevie would be a Tomboy, Tony a nerd (Sorry Tony but its True), and Susan a girly girl.

And I'm the Artsy one.

I love to draw everything and anything within reason. I also like Photography.

Mom wishes I would put my energy into dating rich boys instead or looking at Law School.

I don't care about law school and all the rich guys I know are so BORING.

Except Tony's friend Gene. That guy is NOT boring but he gets on my nerves. Acting like he's better then everybody else.

I'd like to kick him.

Better move on

Someday I want to be a nature Photographer or maybe a comic book illustrator and live in an apartment with window boxes!

Mom wants me to either:

1. marry a rich husband and live in a big mansion.

Or

2. Become a first rate doctor or lawyer and live in a good sized house.

Obviously our desires are different.

* * *

I have a better relationship with my Dad.

He's the one who offered to pay my way through Art School and He's the one who brought me my first paint set.

I love him.

I love mom too but she is not a supportive person. She tends to cut you down rather then build you up.

We all deal with it differently. In Stevie's case she lost her freaking mind and started drinking like mad. Luckliy a meeting with a fast moving vehicle after a night of partying stopped that.

Susan just ignored Mom. It was easy because she's deaf and mom would rather not 'talk' to her.

Tony...Tony lived with dad 99% of the time.

And me? I just listen to her and wish I lived someplace else. Like Antarctica or Alaska.

* * *

I still live with my Mom, Stepdad and half sister . (Mom remarried after Susan and Stevie left for College which was a smart move).

His name is Frank. I actually like Frank a lot.

He likes to draw too and even showed me some tricks. Frank's an okay guy and mom likes him a lot.

Frank doesn't draw for a living however. He's a doctor and a darn good one.

My little sister's name is Celeste Elodie Braun. She's about six and is very cute. I love her to pieces.

Dad likes her too and buys her gifts on Christmas and Birthdays even though Mom doesn't like it.

Frank finds it hilarious though.

* * *

R**ead and review.  
**


End file.
